This invention relates to the new and improved automatic transmission. The constant problem to create better transmission which allows for better matching between input rpm and output rpm and smoothly changing ratio between rpm's was addressed by many inventors with better or worse results. Most of these designs allow smoothly rpm change with significant power loss. In this design, I am trying to show the other solution with virtually no power loss. The only power loss will come out of imperfections of building moving parts and it could be in range of 1%.